Remember: Troy Songfics
by Insane Elven Rock Baby
Summary: Songfics. Two different scenes, two different songs. Scene 1: Paris asks Helen to run away to avoid a war between Troy and Sparta. Scene 2: Paris does not follow Helen into the tunnel that leaves Troy and instead enters the battle to search for Briseis.
1. Remember by J Groban

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of 'Troy' or anything belonging to 'Troy'. I do not own the song 'Remember' either.**

****

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I copied this scene out of the script. I tried not to change too much, but I did tweak a few things, minor things. The song I used (Remember by Josh Groban) is off the Troy Soundtrack. I incorporated it into the scene as best as I could. I've had this idea for awhile, but I hadn't been able to find the script. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

_Remember  
I will still be here  
As long as you hold me  
In your memory_  
  
It was night. Paris and Helen were in his bedchamber. Paris was pacing the room and Helen was standing in the archway, looking out to the dark sea. A soft wind blew through her hair.  
  
"They're coming for me," said Helen. "The wind is bringing them closer."  
  
_Remember   
When your dreams have ended   
Time can be transcended   
Just remember me_  
  
Paris stopped pacing and stared at Helen. "What if we left? Tonight, right now, what if we went down to the stables, took two horses and left. Ride east, keep riding–"  
  
"And go where," asked Helen.  
  
"Away from here," answered Paris. "I could hunt deer, rabbit. I could feed us."  
  
_I am the one star that keeps burning   
So brightly   
It is the last light   
To fade into the rising sun  
  
And with you whenever you tell   
My story   
For I am all I've done_  
  
"This is your home–"  
  
Paris cut her off. "You left you home for me."  
  
Helen sighed. "Sparta was never my home. My parents sent me there when I was sixteen to marry Menelaus, but it was never my home."  
  
_Remember   
I will still be here   
As long as you hold me   
In your memory   
Remember me  
_  
Paris, excited with his new hatched plan, barely listened.  
  
"We'll live off the land," he said. "No more palaces for us, no more servants. We don't need any of that."  
  
_I am that one voice in the cold wind   
That whispers   
And if you listen   
You'll hear me call across the sky  
  
As long as I still can reach out   
And touch you   
That I will never die_  
  
_Remember   
I'll never leave you   
If you will only   
Remember me_  
  
"And your family," asked Helen.  
  
"We'd be protecting my family," exclaimed Paris.  
  
_Remember   
I will still be here   
As long as you hold me   
In your memory_  
  
"If we're not here there's no need for a war."  
  
"Menelaus won't give up," countered Helen. "He'll track us down to the end of the world."  
  
"He doesn't know these lands," said Paris. "I do. We can lose ourselves in a day."  
  
Helen pushed herself off the archway and gave Paris a kiss on the lips. "You don't know Menelaus. You don't know his brother. They'll burn every house in Troy to find us. They'll never believe we've left – and even if they do, they'll burn Troy for spite."  
  
Paris considered her words and finally nodded. "Then I'll make it easy for him to find me. I'll walk right up to him and tell him you're mine."  
  
Helen wrapped her arms around Paris and rested her chin on his shoulder. "You're very young, my love."  
  
_Remember   
When your dreams have ended   
Time can be transcended   
I live forever   
Remember me   
Remember me   
Remember me_  
  
"We're the same age," protested Paris.  
  
"You're younger than I ever was," answered Helen.

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you think. And, please, don't be too harsh. – Rock Baby 


	2. Your Star by AAR

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, another songfic. This time I used the scene where Helen, Andromache, and the Trojans leave the city and find shelter... I used 'Your Star' by The All-American Rejects. They ROCK! Anyway, this time, I wrote a lot more of my own stuff, I think. Anyway, you don't like it, don't read or review it. For those of you who do, Enjoy!

**ElvenRanger13:** Whatever. That was not unfair to the writers. What's unfair to the writers in having the script on almost every site out there and people reading the script rather than seeing the movie. And for your information, I did add my own words. Just not to what they said. And I didn't change what they said because I thought it sounded better the way it was written!

* * *

Andromache, carrying her baby and a lit torch, led Helen, Paris and the other women and children to the palace gardens. There she led them down a staircase to a vine-tangled door. The door that her beloved husband had shown her. Quickly she pulled it open to reveal a dark tunnel.

"It's a long walk," she said to the people.

Though they were scared, Helen and the others entered the tunnel. None could imagine what lay ahead.

Paris, however, did not enter the tunnel. Instead, he stood outside the door. He looked at Helen.

"I stay," he said to her.

_She screams when I'm away  
She's been gone before  
I'm worried all the time  
Why worry anymore?  
Now I go away  
Now I know today  
  
I picked out your star  
Turned night to day  
A simple whisper from your voice  
And I fade away  
You wished for love  
You pushed me away  
Your love for me was everything I need  
The air I breathe_

"No–," protested Helen.

"My father will never abandon the city," Paris told her. "I can't leave him."

"The city is dead," she screamed. "They're burning it to the ground!"

Paris looked at the huddled refugees. They were a timid group, terrified and weak. However, one boy, in particular, stood out. To Paris, he looked stronger and braver than the rest. He was supporting his elderly father and helping him to walk.

"What's your name," Paris asked him.

"Aeneas," the boy replied.

"Do you know how to use a sword," asked Paris.

Aeneas nodded and Paris pulled out the sword of Troy.

"The sword of Troy," said Paris admiring it. "I wasn't so good with it, but it's a fine sword. As long as it's in a Trojan's hand, our people have a future." He handed the sword to Aeneas and instructed him, "Protect them, Aeneas. Find them a new home."

Aeneas nodded solemnly. "I will."

Andromache touched Paris's arm. She looked scared and worried.

"Briseis wasn't in her room," she said. She was deeply worried. Although Briseis had not been her blood relative, she had been a good friend and Andromache, like Paris, couldn't bear to have her dead.

"I'll find her," responded Paris. He too looked worried for Briseis.

Andromache kissed him, turned and began to lead the way through the tunnel. Tears were in her eyes, and although she had found a way out of the city, she did not know where to go. However, the Trojans, unaware of her fear, followed. Aeneas quickly bowed to Paris before continuing with his father. It would be a long journey for them all.

"I'll stay with you," Helen said to Paris. She was frantic and couldn't bear to lose him. Tear were forming in her eyes.

But Paris pushed her gently toward the door.

_She, now she's all alone  
Her eyes they drown in tears  
Their love was meant to last  
But she is blind with fear  
Now I go away  
Now I know today  
  
I picked out your star  
Turned night to day  
A simple whisper from your voice  
And I fade away  
You wished for love  
You pushed me away  
Your love for me was everything I need  
The air I breathe_

"Go," he said.

"Don't leave me," Helen said, her tears threatening to spill down her face. "Please don't leave me."

"How could you love me if I ran now," he asked her earnestly. He had been a coward before, but Paris was determined to prove himself.

_Leave me be  
Now I'm free  
Love reflecting everything  
You want space  
I need you to help me see this through  
  
There she goes_

_(There she goes)  
There she goes  
  
I picked out your star  
Turned night to day  
A simple whisper from your voice  
And I fade away  
You wished for love  
You pushed me away  
Your love for me was everything I need  
The air I breathe_

"Please–"

"We will be together," he said quickly, cutting her off. "In this world or the next, we will be together."

_I picked out your star  
Turned night to day  
A simple whisper from your voice  
And I fade away  
You wished for love  
You pushed me away  
You're everything to me_

He kissed her hard, pushed her through the door and closed it. He kissed the wood, turned and ran toward the battle. He hoped that he would be able to find his cousin Briseis and still make it out alive.

* * *

**A/N:** Review Please! – Rock Baby


End file.
